Un Verano
by Yuriany Corimar Cautela Tovar
Summary: Bella se va un verano con su padre pero conocera a un chico,a Edward sucederan muchas cosas ese verano por favor pasen a leerla..y no olviden dejar un comentario


_**Nunca había pensado como iba a morir pero morir en lugar en alguien en que amo era una buna forma de hacerlo bueno nunca he estado en esa posición y tampoco lo deseo amo como soy adoro lo que hago **_

_**Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 16 años me acabo de mudar a Washington a un pequeño pueblo llamado Fork voy vivir con mi maravilloso padre Charlie acostumbro a decirle por su nombre desde los 9 años no vengo a fork hasta hoy decidí pasar mis vacaciones con él y mi madre está en este momento viajando hacia Jacksonville con su nuevo esposo Phil la verdad me alegra mucho disfrutar un buen tiempo como mi padre y sé que a mi madre le alegrara mucho que habrá un poco mi mente mi madre cree que estoy deprimida pero no es así me considero normal como una de las personas más normales de mi casa , del sector , del estado , del país , de todos los países , y de todo el mundo entero o al menos eso creía yo . Tengo cabello negro liso arriba y ondulado en las puntas no es muy largo, ojos color café oscuro y mi piel es pálida , es algo raro que mi piel sea pálida si en mi antuguo hogar había mucho sol **_

_**en este momento estoy en la casa de mi padre bajando las maletas del taxi mi padre no pudo ir a recogerme me tenia una sorpresa preparada al bajar la ultima maleta desgraciada mente el conductor era poco caballero que no tuvo la decencia de ayudar a una dama pero gracias a la natacion , al hingnacio , y las maquinas que ha hecho la tecnologia mi fuerza me ayudo bajarlas no soy ningunas de esas chicas que estan obsecionada con su peso , es que me gusta ejercitarme mi forma toda la vida mi forma a cido perfecta al terminar no me havia dado cuenta de que casa , como mi padre me envio la direccion de la casa y yo se la di al conductor para que me llevara .**_

_**gua no podia creer mi casa vieja con la rasgadas ahora se convirtio en una masion de 5 o 6 pisos guao camine por un camino vacio y de lado y lado grama con muñecos con muchas formas y no me deteni a verlos el camino era largo ... despues de 10 minutos llegue a la puerta muy cansada senti que caminar de la calle a la puerta era como un eternidad toque la puerta 3 veces y dije en mi misma "en una masion de 6 pisos quien se va a detener a abrir la puerta del primer piso " despues de unos minutos salio una señora adulta morena y ojos color cafe , me miro detallandome y me dijo **_

_**- usted debe ser la señorita Isabella Swan - y extendio su mano depues de mirar su mano unos segundos dije con voz recta **_

_**- si soy yo recoje mis maletas y subelas a mi habitacion deonde sea que este ok y ... mi padre donde esta otra cosa no costumbro darle la mano a extrañas - dije mientras entraba a la casa y rechazaba su mano **_

_**- ok señorita no volvera a suceder y su padre dijo que que la esperara unos segundo y que se ponga comoda - dijo mientras trancaba la puerta de la casa y se dirigia a no se donde ,luego de varios minutos salieron dos rubias bajando las escaleras como modelos y luego mi padre con una mujer subjetandolo de su brazo al ver a esa mujer me levante del sillon donde estaba sentada de golpe y el me dijo **_

_**- hola hija tanto tiempo sin verte - me abrazo y yo no movi los brazos para recibir su brazo la relacion entre mi padre y yo nunca fue buena y no estoy feliz con que el nunca estuvo ahi con migo apollandome - que te sucede bella por que no me abrazas **_

_**- tu crees que te lo mereces un abrazo , un beso o una caricia mia ... Charli dime contestame no! no la mereces , pero aun asi te quiero y no pienses que estoy aqui por ti estoy por que mi madre me pidio que estuviera con tigo para solucionar los problemas entre tu y yo - dije muy enojada y derrepente llega esa estupida mujer que destruyo a mi familia **_

_**- hola - yo no la mire y ... **_

_**- señorita isabella ...- dijo la señora que me havia atendido antes **_

_**- solo dime bella **_

_**- bueno ya sus maletas la coloque en su habitacion **_

_**-giame hasta donde es - dije mientras dejaba a todos en Chock - estoy muy cansada - dije mientras escuche a esas niñas decir en un susurro un comentario **_

_**- pense que era mas cariñosa es muy amargada y no se ve tan adulta - dijo esas mocosas que aparentaban 12 o 14 años **_

_**al subir esas escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitacion que era completa mente grande y hermosa y era como dos casas en mi habitacion y a la derecha estaba una barra para bailar ballet no era muy grande , mi padre sabe que desde pequeña me gusta el ballet , tambien estaba el monton de zapatillas y ... mucho mas seguro mi padre quiso darme la mejor habitacion y eso fue o que me dijo esa señora**_

_**- esta es la mejor habitacion de toda la casa su padre la diseño a su gusto que le parece - dijo parada mirando la habitacion parecia que nunca la hubiera visto como si nunca la fuera visto **_

_**- esta bien ...tu nunca has entrado a qui **_

_**- noo esta habitacion a permanecido cerrada hasta la semana pasada que su padre anuncio que usted vendria y compro sus nuevas zapatillas a varias talla y muchos vestidos y vinieron un grupo de esperto para hacerle una limpieza **_

_**- guao y como se llaman esas mocosas **_

_**- las hijas de la señora ? Mary y Lucy una tiene 12 que es lucy la mas pequeña y muy tierna que a todos le ceria bien a diferencia de Mary es muy malbada y no es para nada y yo escuche lo que dijo esa niña en la sala ella era Mary **_

_**- ok ...- dije mirandola - sabes me estas empezando caer muy bien - dije y ella rio -te puedes retirar **_

_**- si señorita bella - y salio de mi habitacion **_

_**Ese lugar era immensa mente grande no se que haria en esa gran habitacion si no tenia con quien compartirla eso si que era aburrido **_

_**me tire en mi cama y me quede dormida ... **_

_**luego siento que me mueven de un lado a otro al abrir mis ojos era la señora y me dijo **_

_**- señora ya son las 7: 30 pm ya casi va a estar la cena y esta es una ocacion especial y estara una visita el señor y la señora Cullen con sus hijos son unos viejos amigos de su padre - dijo rapidamente - y su padre le mando el vestido que lucira esta noche - dijo mientras salia de mi habitacion fui directo al baño y me di una larga ducha al salir abri la caja donde estaba el vestido era azul marino que alumbraba era perfectamente bello me lo puse y me mire en el gran espejo y la verdad con ese vestido me veia hermosa y muy sexi me hize mis rulos pinte mis ojos de azul y sali de mi habitacion baje las escaleras lenta mente y ahi estaban esas personas que me miraban atentamente con sus chaquetas y corvatas y estaba esa estupida mujer y sus mocosas y sus miradas eran como envidia pero solo havia alguien que no me miraba era una chico que hablaba con una chica al votear se quedo muy sorprendido , la verdad era hermoso ese chico y se me quedo mirando un largo rato hasta que esa chica quito la mirada de el y la mia mi padre estaba ahi y me dijo tratando de abrazarme **_

_**- guao hija te ves hermosa **_

_**- gracias **_

_**- quiero presentarte a la familia cullen - dijo mientras aseñalaba a esa familia - el es carlisle **_

_**- hola - dije **_

_**- ella es Esme **_

_**- hola**_

_**- ella es Alice **_

_**-hola **_

_**-el es emmett **_

_**- hola **_

_**- y el es Edward**_

_**- eeee hola**_

_**guao ese era el chico que me mirava mucho nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa ellos se la pasaron hablando mientras edward me intentaba hablar con su mirada ya que era muy impotente mi papa hablaba mucho de mi lo mejor de mi ya me tenia cansada de tanto hablaba ya haviamos cenado asi que le podis decir que me iva hasta que le dije a mi padre **_

_**- donde esta la señora que me atendio cuando llegue **_

_**- pregunta en la cocina **_

_**- donde queda la cocina **_

_**- yo puedo ayudarte yo conozco esta casa bueno solo si tu quieres - dijo edward levantose de la silla **_

_**- si el la conoce muy bien - dijo Charlie tratando de covencerme no se que se trae mi padre algo esta tramando pero en decidi decirle **_

_**- claro vamos - dije mientras subiamos las escaleras dejando a todos en el comedor la verdad ya ni veia a mi padre esas escaleras eran grandes y muy largas y el me dijo **_

_**- asi que tu eres Isabella Swan **_

_**- si soy yo y tu Edward Cullen **_

_**- si umm sabes siento que me voy llevar muy bien con tigo **_

_**- yo ingual **_

_**al llegar a la cocina no segui hablando con el y ahi estaba la señora indicandole a los cocineros que hacer pero aun no me havia visto estaba volteado .. despues volteo y dijo **_

_**- hola joven Edward **_

_**- hola - dijo Edward saludandola con la mano **_

_**- hola señorita Bella **_

_**- hola **_

_**empezo a escucharce mucho ruido en la cocina los cocinero estaban limpiando todo ya que la cocina era immensamente grande **_

_**- por que no van a la sala a convensar - dijo la señora con casi riendose **_

_**- si vamos - dije emocionada **_

_**el iva de lante y volvimos a subir otras escaleras sin hablar de nada hasta que llegamos a una habitacion el abrio la puerta como todo un caballero y ahi estaba una gran sala que tenia de todo hasta tenia otra barra de ballet y tambien parecia una sala de juegos al entrar me sente en un comodo sofa y el tambien al lado mio **_

_**- ¿que edad tienes? - dijo Edward la verdad que era un chico muy lindo y pense en decirle "tendre la edad que tu quieras " no pero parecia muy atrevido **_

_**- 17 y tu **_

_**- 17 - dijo Edward **_

_**- ooh - dije la verdad no tenia nada nada que decirle **_

_**- y tu te quedaras a qui en fork **_

_**- no lo se si hay algo por lo que me quedare si lo are de otra manera regresare a Phoenix **_

_**- de seguro habra algo o alguien por lo que te quedaras **_

_**- si y tu tienes novia - dije me toque con mi dedo mi frente eso solo lo hago cuando estoy nerviosa **_

_**- no no tengo y tu ...tienes novio - dijo riendose **_

_**- yo tampoco todavia no e encontrado a esa persona que me enamore **_

_**- ummm que te parece si salimos mañana an un lugar a hablar ...cosas **_

_**- no lo se le preguntare a mi padre si puedo salir con tigo de todas maneras **_

_**- a.. o te entiendo antes de irme le puedo decir o.. bueno solo si tu quieres **_

_**- oh si claro **_

_**guao ese salir con ese chico claro era completamente hermoso y queria salir con migo y en ese instante escuche que alguien cerro la puerta y el dijo**_

_**- esa era Mary esa pequeñas - dijo **_

_**- no se tu pero esas niñas no me caen de lo mejor - dije **_

_**- si bueno mary es un poco malvada y lucy no ella te va caer muy bien ya veras**_

_**- bueno se ven tan diferentes dije cuando derrepente sono un telefono era el de el .. era de el el busco en su chaqueta negra era un mensaje - que sucede **_

_**- es mi padre ya nos vamos - dijo con una cara como si quisiera estar con migo todo el dia , teniamos mucho en comun ...bueno es por su aparencia **_

_**- ok entiendo que te tienes irte - dije y el me di un corto beso en la mejilla el era tan lindo no se pero no queria darle una oportunidad havia algo que lo inpedia nececito a alguien que me haga feliz y que me enamore y que me ame infinita mente realmente queria que el me enamorara pense " ohh por dios como me puede gustar un chico de un dia al otro eso significa que no puedo estar con chicos pero en verdad si queria estar con el conocerlo , y saber de el pero no si no le gusto y si solo quiere ser mi amiga mejor esperare hasta mañana cuando lo vea yo se que mi padre no me diria que no **_

_**despues de que el salio de mi habitacion me acoste en ese comodo sillon y sin sacerlo me quede dormida ...**_

_**Ya era el dia siguiente y me acababa de despertar y camine hacia donde estaba mi habitacion y fui directo a al baño sepille mi dientes y me bañe despues de salir del baño me fui a cambiar me puse un mono azul de dormir y una camisa azul y unas pantuflas azules sali de mi habitacion y fui a la cocina bueno la unica que conocia al llegar vi a la señora estaba sola no entendia donde estaba los de el servicio el chef y todos lo demas le dije mientras agarraba una manzana que estaba arriba de ese grande y blanco meson y la mordia **_

_**- oye se me olvido preguntar tu nombre con se llama usted ya que veo que es buena persona - dije y ella volteo **_

_**- mi nombre es petra **_

_**- petra ? - dije no crei que ese fuera su nombre **_

_**- bueno sabes el chico que vino ayer que crees**_

_**- que sucedio con el joven Edward **_

_**- me invito salir hoy que crees **_

_**- enserio bueno sabias desde que lo conoci nunca a salido con nadien **_

_**- enserio bueno yo si sali con algunos chicos **_

_**- bueno y nos has hablado con tu padre **_

_**- no la verdad **_

_**- deberias hablar con el es bueno hablar con alguien que te quiere **_

_**- bueno no se si mi padre me quiera el siempre estubo con ellos desde mis nueve años y no sabia nada de mi eso me dolio a mi y a renee y duro 5 años para que yo lo entendiera siempre espere de el una carta o un mensaje pero nunca llego fue algo muy dificil - dije antes que salieran mis lagrimas **_

_**- ok te entiendo pero tu nesecitas hablar con el y solucionar sus problemas **_

_**- sabes mi madre me dijo lo mismo pero solo nesecito tiempo mucho tiempo lo que el me hizo me dolio y mucho el no merece el cariño mio **_

_**- bueno si tu dices - dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo recibi su abrazo **_

_**despues de unos segundos de abrazo ella limpio mis lagrimas con su mano y me dijo **_

_**- que te parece le pido permiso a tu padre para acompañarte a que compres la ropa de esta noche **_

_**- pero el quiso que fuera un poco formal y le dijo el le dijo a charlie y no se que le diria charlie **_

_**- sabes lo llamare a su habitacion pero tu hablaras estas de acuerdo - **_

_**-si claro - dije y ella agarro un telefono y marco unos numeros ella me paso el telefono yo lo agarre y espere a que contestaran al tercer repique contestaron **_

_**- **__**hola charlie - dije **_

_**- quien habla **_

_**- es bella quiero hablar con mi padre quien es **_

_**- su esposa te comunicare en un segundo **_

_**- claro - dije y espere hasta que hable con el **_

_**- hola hija que sucede ha y claro que puedes ir con Edward Cullen a sali un rato el me dijo ayer y me convencio pero con cuidado **_

_**- bueno eso era lo que te iva a decir y tambien saldre en la tarde con petra a comprarme un vestido **_

_**-quien es petra**_

_**-una señora que conoci **_

_**- claro te dare un poco de dinero **_

_**- nooo yo no quiero de tu dinero yo traje mi dinero **_

_**-por favor hija **_

_**- no tranquilo yo tengo mi dinero **_

_**- bueno te dejo chao**_

_**despues de esa llamada petra pregunto **_

_**- que te dijo **_

_**- que claro que fueramos bueno que tal si tu te vas a cambiar tu pijama y yo mientras **_

_**- claro - dije - pero antes dame el numero de Edward - dije ella me lo anto en un papel **_

_**- gracias - dije mientras ella me lo daba **_

_**corri hasta mi habitacion y agarre mi telefono y llame al 2 repique contesto **_

_**- hola Edward es Isabella Swan la hija de Charlie Swan **_

_**- hola Bella tu padre me dijo que no tenia nada para mañana y que podias ir salir con migo hoy costo un poco convercerlo **_

_**- bueno si el dijo que si **_

_**- ok pasare por ti a las 6 en punto **_

_**- ok nos vemos **_

_**La verdad no creo que no tenga novia es lindo guapo tiene dinero todo lo que cualquiera desearia bueno eso no lo busco yo solo una persona que me entendi y que nunca me abandone pero en este mundo es dificil encontrar un chico asi bueno todavia no lo conocia bien pero el es asi como creo que es , luego me cambie me puse una falda bluyin y una camisa azul descotada y unas sandalias bajas de color azul ya sabia que me veia realmente sexi pero este dia era para divertirce sali de mi habitacion y baje esas largas escaleras al llegar a la sala principal ahi estaba petra y dijo **_

_**- vamonos - dijo abriendo la puerta **_

_**al llegar a un inmenso centro comercial me probocaba comprar todo lo que havia ahi yo podia pero tardaria mucho entramos a una tienda compre mucha ropa y vi un lindo vestido blanco corto y tenia un chaleco era el vestido perfecto lo agarre y me fui a los vestidores me lo puse y al salir havia mucha gente esperando que yo saliera **_

_**- guoa que hermoso te queda hermoso - me dijo petra **_

_**- guao le queda hermoso señorita - dijo un chico **_

_**- gracias - dije mientras voltee a mirarme en el espejo que estaba ahi y si en verdad me quedaba hermoso - bueno me lo quitare lo voy a comprar **_

_**volvi a entrar en en vestidor me lo quite y sali fui directo a donde estaba la y recepcionista y le pase mi tarjeta de credito y ella me devolvio en vestido en una volsa de papel al salir de ahi nos fuimos directo a la casa ya era tarde eran la 5 y media y Edward pasaria por mi a las 6 al llegar con mis bolsas fui directo a mi habitacion , me quite toda mi ropa y me fui al baño me bañe luego de salir del baño me puse ese lindo vestido blanco con chaleco y unas sandalias blanca que tenian un poco de tacon me sente en una peinadora y peine mi cabello me hice un poco de rulos quede hermosa lo sabia derrepente sono el telefono de mi habitacion era petra y dijo**_

_**- señorita acaba de llegar el joven Edward **_

_**- ok dile que bajare en un minuto - dije **_

_**agarre mi movil tenia que llamar a mi madre al la tercera vez contesto **_

_**- Madre como estas que haces no te e podido llamar por que e estado ocupada **_

_**- bien hija y no solo veo la television tranquila hija yo se que con tu padre estaras mucho mejor **_

_**- si bueno a qui me han tratado bien **_

_**- eso no suena nada bien **_

_**- bueno en fin hay un lindo chico se llama Edward y me invito a salir hoy y esta abajo en la sala esperandome es lindo y guapo **_

_**- hija ten mucho cuidado no quiero que valla a pasar lo que paso en tu pasado **_

_**- mama no me lo recuerdes cada dia intento superar todo y pensar que solo fue una pesadilla **_

_**pero sabes que eso no fue una pesadilla tienes que vivir el presente y no el pasado vive tu vida hija y diviertete y aregla las cosas con tu padre **_

_**- si mama tratare el nunca esta en casa ya que es immenza todavia no logro saber cuales son los lugare parece una masion **_

_**-enserio **_

_**- bueno si mama te tengo que dejar Edward me esta esperando**_

_**- ok hija te amo y cuidate **_

_**- claro **_

_**antes de salir tenia que escuchar la voz de mi madre baje esas largas escaleras y ahi estaba Edward , mi padre , Mary y Lucy **_

_**todos me miraban y le dije a Edward **_

_**- vamonos - dije y el se levanto del sillon de donde estaba el tambien andaba hermoso con una chaqueta negra y una corbata y otra camisa abajo blanca antes de que edward me habriera la puerta mary dijo **_

_**- papi a donde van ellos - dijo y yo me deteni y la miramos edward y yo**_

_**- ellos van a salir - dijo mi padre siempre de comprencibo **_

_**- yo quiero ir con ustedes - dijo Mary **_

_**- no mary no puedes ir ellos tienen que salir solos no quieren que tu vallas es como una cita a donde no van los niños - dijo Lucy y yo me sonroje al ingual que el y empezo a reirce **_

_**- pero yo quiero ir - dijo Mary **_

_**- nosotros nos vamos dijo E dward abriendome la puerta como todo un caballero **_

_**- si vallan - dijo mi padre **_

_**- chao Charlie - dije mientras saliamos **_

_**me habrio la puerta de su auto era un volvo plateado al estar ahi el encendio su auto y nos fuimos en el camino vonversamos **_

_**- ya veo comome convesiste de salir con tigo - dije riendo **_

_**- bueno si eso es algo de familia - dijo riendo **_

_**- y tu de donde eres **_

_**- yo naci en fork al ingual que todos mis hermanos luego nos llevaron a Italia y ahora volvimos a fork y tu - dijo mirandome a los ojos **_

_**- bueno yo naci en Phoenix viviamos todos como una familia feliz hasta que mi madre se entero de que mi padre tenia hijas por fuera y de enseguida planearon su divorcio fue algo dificil por que eramos la familia perfecta fue doloroso a durado toda mi vida recuperarme - dije mientras caia una lagrima en mi mejilla **_

_**- lo siento y no llores me imagino que debe ser dificil estoy seguro de algo o alguien te ayudara superar tus problemas - dijo mientras quitaba mi lagrima de mi mejilla**_

_**- gracias eres un buen chico **_

_**- tu tambien - dijo riendo y estaba completamente sonrojado **_

_**al llegar nos quedamos en un restaurante elegante el abrio la puerta al entrar me dio señal de que nos sentaramos en una mesame dirigi a esa mesa nos sentamos y nos quedamos callados havia musica muy tranquila y havia un microfono por si acaso quieres dedicarle una cacion a alguien o algo parecido y de ahi saque tema **_

_**- tu sabes cantar **_

_**- si me gusta cantar pero nunca lo he hecho en pblico solo canto para mi **_

_**- ohh si yo entiendo **_

_**- pero si quieres pued cantar por ti - dijo sonriendo **_

_**- no lo se - dije pensativa pero mirandolo a los ojos el y yo estabamos de frente a frente **_

_**- y tu has cantado **_

_**- me gusta mas el ballet tambien me gusta cantar pero hago como tu solo canto para mi y no canto muy seguido **_

_**- quedate un segundo a qui volvere en un rato - se fue directo al microfono no podia creer lo que iv a ser vi que le dio dinero a un camarero y el camarero le dio el microfono yo lo mire directamente a el que estaba en el escenario y dijo ,toda esa gente lo miraba**_

_**buenas tardes hoy es un dia especial por que invite a una chica salir y ella me esta empezando a gustar quiero que por favor todos sean pasientes por que le voy a dedicar una hermosa cancion que me la e estado aprendiendo desde ayer en la noche hasta hoy hace unos cuantos minutos **_

_**al escuchar eso me sonroje y el miro y se notaba sonrojado esa gente me miraba **_

_**bueno a qui voy ponga la musica por favor **__**- empezo a cantar y agarro un guitarra y se la puso **_

_**uuuu dejame entrar tu vida y contruirte un mundo ideal supervisarte en tus sueños y asi poder contemplar que existo en ellos**_

_**dejame entrar a tu vida **__**tu vida **__**y nombrarte mi princesa hasta volar en cometas hasta alcanzar a las estrellas como en un sueño**_

_**ven dejame tocar tu corazon no lo quiero lastimar ya lo se que es delicado solo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa regalarte mis dolores construir nuestro arcoiris de ilusiones ...**_

_**quiero estaar un tu camino **__**camino**__** e iluminarte los pasos hacerme llover es tu destino y susurrarte al oido cuanto te sueño , ven y dejame tocar tu corazon no quiero lastimar ya lo se que es delicado solo quiero regalaste mi sonrisa **__**mi sonrisa**__** regalarte mis dolores construir nuestro arcoiris de ilusiones te regalo de destino el orizonte nuestro rumbo siempre el norte donde el viento nos arope y se acerque al corazon esta siempre bien cuidado en su capa de algodon en su capa de algodo en su capa de algodonnn **_

_**solo quiero regarlarte mi sonrisa regalarte mis dolores construir nuestro arcoiris de iliusiones sssss-**__**no lo podia creer lo que havia hecho**__** - bueno muchas gracias feliz noche **__**- dijo y se regreso a donde estaba yo y me dijo con voz tierna **_

_**- quieres ser mi novia **_

_**- no lo se edward llevamos poco tiempo conociendote solo quiero que sepas que nunca te riendas en buscarme solo quiero que tu seas el quien me enamore **_

_**- claro bella pero sabes ya me quiero ir **_

_**- yo tambien vamos a otro lugar salimos de ese restaurante y el me abrio la puerta del auto y no me dijo nada en el camino hasta que llegamos casi a la mitad del camino el auto se apago y el se quedo en un lugar que no sabia cual era **_


End file.
